grandchasefanfandomcom-20200215-history
Possesser
Tammy the Possesser Tammy 1st Job:Possesser 2nd Job:Auror 3rd Job:DokuroAngel 4th Job:Phantom Slayer 5th Job:Twilight Maiden Weapon:Distortion Orb Rage:Like the burning meter Dark Fire:can summon flame to where she points Description Tammy was once a resident of Kanavan when she was 6,but she wandered off too far from the kingdom and was captured by Dark Ghosts.They carried her to Forsaken Barrows and taught her the Dark Arts of Magic.They told her to do evil and kill many people in the Bermesiah Continent.But inside Tammy,her instincts told her to betray and lie to the ghosts and go off into the Serdin Kingdom to train.So she lied to them by saying yes and strayed to the Serdin Kingdom to join the mage guild and only learned more black magic.Soon after the incident of the Serdin-Kanavan war she was sent off to Forsaken Barrows for investigation.But on the way there she recieved news about a team called Grand Chase was formed she wanted to join as soon as possible but was caught up with the Lich who was living in the Forsaken Barrows.When Tammy got there she looked for the Lich for days until she was badly injured and was on the edge of death.Suddenly she was shocked to see Grand Chase exploring Forsaken Barrows and cried out for help.Arme was the only one to respond and healed her.Tammy was grateful for that and would study Arme's techniques as she was with them.Finally,they found the Lich and started battle.At last when the Lich could breathe it's last breath Tammy burned it into flames and died there on the floor.GC was impressed with her talent and wanted her to join them.From now on she will study magic from around the world and do good instead of what the ghosts wanted her to do 10 years ago. Moves #Dark Flame:Hits 2 punches filled with dark flames then a small magic explosion #Evil Barrage:She glares at the enemy to set him on fire(if it's 5 feet in front) then sends 5 homing balls of dark(people can run from it,lasts for 6 sec.) #Fire Flash:Hits with 3 paralyzing spears and and hand-motions upwards,creating a line of fire(like flame sword)and staying there for 4 sec. Rage Moves #Beserk Dark Flame:Shoots 2 arrows and then causes a slightly bigger explosion. #Beserk Evil Barrage:Sets herself on fire and shoots herself at the enemy(Only has 2 secs. to escape) #Beserk Fire Flash:Slashes big X's 3 times then explodes in flames. Combos *Regular Combo:Kicks 2 times,punches 3 times,then flashes a small magic blob.ZZZZZZ *Double Combo:Kick upwards.ZZZ+Up *Critical Combo:Shoots a purple fire.ZZZ+left/right *Dash Combo:Kicks forwards.Left+Left+Z *Jump Attack:Kicks down.Up+Z *Grab:Grabs with her arm then kicks the enemy. Taunts *~Sighs~ *Oh,well... *Hmph! *Hehehe! *~Laughs~ *Ow... *Victory... Mission Hey,my name's Tammy and I'm not such a talker but I want to be a part of Grand Chase so I can stop the suffering.But i need something to make me believe that you're really strong. GP Mission *'Kill Lich 10 times' *''40 bones Fragments'' *''30 Medals of Victory'' Cash Mission *'1 Crystal'